Bleach: Story Unfolds
by Maxbali
Summary: A self-invented story about Ichigo Kurosaki's destiny,his adventures and what he might has to face in the future.
1. An old friendly rival returns

AN OLD FRIENDLY RIVAL RETURNS

The sun appears, the night dissapears. Let us begin our story, a self-invented story that maybe somehow, somewhere will take place in the future. This is Bleach: Story Unfolds!

Ichigo slowly awakes, he is half asleep. Ichigo is slowly switching to the door. Suddenly he hears a scream, Ichigo run to the hall to see what is going on. Suddenly Rukia stands beside him. "What's wrong, Ichigo?" asks Rukia Ichigo replies "No idea" Another scream again echoes through the house. As fast as he can Ichigo ran into the living room. "Dad, what is happening to ha ..." "What the hell? YOU ARE THE ...!!" Ichigo jumps a hole in the air of horror. "Good day, young Substitute Shinigami!" says a foolish but still a known voice "Brother, do you know this man?" asks Karin Rukia runs into the room. "Koga?" Rukia looks surprised at the man standing infront of Ichigo and the rest Rukia slowly walks forth to the unknown man, "you're the bount Koga, right?" "Yes, it looks like you still recognize me." Koga says Ichigo slowly touches his chin. "Hmmm, I swear I saw you before, Weren't you one of those bounts?" says Ichigo "Yes, you fool.. Didn't I just said that his name is Koga, plus he just told it himself .. He's one of those bounts .. Remember?" says Rukia as she hits Ichigo in his leg.

Ichigo acts like he did not felt that as he goes on thinking who Koga could be. "I swear, I saw you before ... You're sure you are not a bount?" Ichigo asks "What the? Are you trying to mock me, Ichigo!?" Rukia twitches, ignores Ichigo and returns to face Koga. "What are you doing here? Coming all the way from Soul Society?" Rukia asks Koga "Brother .. What's wrong?" called Karin "Yeah, fuzz ball .. Who's this guy? And what's this Soul Society you're talking about?" asks Yuzu Ichigo's eyes open widely "Uhhm, .. Nothing ... nothing at all! Really, I know this guy! I. ... I Mean ... I just met him at my school .. he's a new transfer student .. " Ichigo tries to hide his lies and smile instead Ichigo's dad looks to the guy so called Koga. "I see .." Ichigo's dad thinks "Anyway, if this is a friend of Ichigo then he's welcome just like all of Ichigo's friends!" "But dad! This guy looks way too old to be on high school!" says Yuzu "Yes, I know .. But like I said, everyone is welcome in my house .. and if we have to this guy will become my 5th child!" Ichigo's dad says "Fifth? .. ..Dad.. I'm your 3rth child, so how can this guy become your 5th child anyway ...Just asking you know..." Asks Ichigo "Well, we all know that your beatifull girlfriend Rukia has become my 4rth child a while a. .." The sound of a slap echoes through the house. Ichigo's dad lies at the ground with a bloody nose. "Damnit, Dad! I swear, next time I will not hold back ... Besides Rukia is NOT my girlfriend! She's just a. .. uhhhm Just ... a. .. You know..a..uhhm..a .. Living being!" says Ichigo "Waow, Geesh .. Thanks, Ichigo!" Rukia replies with a smile on her face which seems to obviously be a fake "So, your name is Koga, right?" says Ichigo's dad while he tries to pretend tough acting like he belongs to the group "Yes, that's his name, Dad! And we would appriciate it if you would leave us alone for a minute!" says Ichigo "What? Are you trying to say that I'm not cool?That I do not belong to the group? Let Koga tell what he wanna tell, I'm cool, I understand everything from the hip youth of today!" says Ichigo's dad with a false smile on his face "...urggh..Koga,Rukia..Let's go to my room.." says Ichigo "Sure, but I do not have much time and...*sniff*..What's that smell? Is that...*sniff* Are those soya sausages I smell"  
"Yeah, I believe Karin made those for break feast..Which is strange..Hrmmm..Koga? Where the hell did Koga go?" Says Ichigo as he looks down at Rukia with a raised eyebrow "Don't look at me..I don't know.." says Rukia "Suddenly they hear something in the kitchen.  
"Oh, I think I know where he is.." Says Ichigo with an annoyed look on his face


	2. Treasure Hunt : Part 1

TREASURE HUNT

Ichigo runs into the kitchen.  
"KOGA! Would you mind to put those damn soya sausages down for a min and tell us why you're here?" Ichigo frowns and looks at Koga with a nasty facial

"Ichigo, calm down a bit before your head is gonna explode..." says Rukia as she walks into the room "I guess so.." says Ichigo with a mocked face "And by the way, Ichigo..Stop making that face it makes you look creepy." says Rukia as she takes a chair and goes sitting next to Koga "Wha?..Why you!! Rukia!" screams Ichigo "Okay then. I will begin my story." says Koga "You guys still remember Ran'Tao, right?" says Koga as he takes another Soya Sausage and puts it in his mouth "Yeah, that woman who's shinigami experiment went totally wrong which created the bounts?" says Ichigo while he scratches the back of his head "Yes, indeed. And she's gone for a while and I need you guys to do something for me!" "And that is?" asks Rukia "I'll tell you that later, First call all your friends and tell them to come so fast as possible .." Koga said with a mouth full of soya sausages

-Minutes pass by-

"Listen, Kurosaki..I have no intention of helping you..Whatever the problem is"  
"What? Come on, Ishida!" says Ichigo "No matter how much you beg, I won't.." says Ishida "Hey, look at the bright side for a moment..You don't even know yet what you have to do!" says Ichigo with a smirk on his face "Do you even know what we have to do?" says Ishida with an emotionless face "Uhhhm...No." says Ichigo while he scratches his hair "Kurosaki-Kun..I would like to help but I hope it doesn't take too long..I still have homework to do for school." says Orihime while she looks at Ichigo "Don't worry, guys! This won't take long..Atleast I hope, right Chad?" Ichigo looks at Chad with a smile on his face "Urhhm..Don't look at me, Ichigo.." says Chad while he stares at the ceilling Rukia joins the group "Is everyone here"  
"Yep, everyone is here, Rukia." replies Ichigo Koga aswell joins the group with a hand full of soya sausages "What the..Koga, damnit..What's wrong with you and those soya sausages?!" says Ichigo with a grinned face "I can't help it, I haven't eaten for days..Besides..Can't a bount have something that he likes to eat so much..Just one simple thingy..Just one sort of food.. Can't a bount have that"  
"NO!!" screams everyone as the scream echoes troughout the house "Puh..Fine..I'll now tell what you guys have to do for me." Koga puts down the soya sausages on the table "Like I said, Ran'Tao is gone and there's something very important she forgot to give me..You guys have to find that thing..Or better translated..THINGS!" says Koga at he looks down at the group standing infront of him "What are these THINGS you're talking about? Is it something dangerous..Something powerfull?" says Rukia "Worse..I made a list of all the things she needed to give me" Koga takes out a little paper out of his pocket and hands it over to Ishida "Wait a second..These things listed on this paper are just normal living world stuff" says Ishida while he looks at Koga with a raised eyebrow "Give me that.." says Ichigo as he takes the little paper out of Ishida's hand "What the..You must be kidding me...Ishida is right..This just seems to be normal stuff from the living world.. Why would you need this stuff?" says Ichigo as he gives the paper to Rukia "It's important, I need it, It's not the stuff that counts but what the stuff can become when you combine it.." says Koga with a serious look on his face "Puh..Is that why I had to come..Do some little shopping for Mr. Bount? I'm outta here.." says Ishida "Come on, Rukia..We're going to the kitchen, I haven't eaten yet.." says Ichigo as he walks to the kitchen with Rukia at his side "I'll go home too, I guess.." says Chad "Bye, Kurosaki-Kun!" says Orihime while he smiles and is about to open the door for Ishida and Chad "NOO! Wait! Please, I'm begging you! I need your help!" says Koga as he goes sit at his knees and begs Ichigo for help Everyone turns around and sees Koga lying at the ground.  
"Arrrgh..Fine..We'll help.." says Ichigo as he walks to Koga once again Ishida joins aswell "I know I'm gonna regret this..But okay, I'll help"  
"Me too" say Orihime and Chad at the same time "Thank you, I'll honor you guys forever!" says Koga with a grateful face "Okay, let's see..Rukia..You have the paper, what's the first item we have to find?" asks Ichigo as he looks down at Rukia "Okay, let me check...The first item we have to find is....A pink D-Cup bra?" says Rukia shocked Koga walks forth"Yep, and it has to be a new one, so I suggest you guys go to the..."

-A few minutes later-

"THE HOME WITH BRAS SHOP??!!!" WHAT THE FUCK?!" scream Ichigo and Ishida while they and the others are standing infront of a shop somewhere in the centre of Kurakura town Rukia cough as Orihime steps a bit forward "It's not that I don't like shopping, Kurosaki-Kun..But why do we have to find something like this for Koga?" asks Orihime Ishida anwsers before Ichigo even has the chance to anwser "Maybe he wants a living world souvenir collection" "Or maybe there is a pervert side of him we haven't seen before.." says Ichigo with a mocked face "Uhm..Guys..Who's going in?" asks Chad Rukia smiles like a devil while she turns around and turns to Ichigo "How about you go in, Ichigo? You're a fast one, How faster we got this first item the better, right Ichigo"  
Suddenly everyone looks at Ichigo "What? Why me? How about Chad?" says Ichigo as he turns to Chad "Ichigo, please..I don't want to get involved.." says Chad while he looks down at Ichigo "But, I don't wanna go!" says Ichigo while he sets a few steps back "Ichigo...It's just a shop..Geesh.." says Rukia while she rolls her eyes "Yes..Kurosaki-Kun..Think of it as a free-day off shopping adventure" says Orihime while he tries to encourage Ichigo "I'm sorry, guys.. But I'm not going in..." says Ichigo "Don't be such a fool, Kurosaki..It's just a shop!" says Ishida with a grinned look on his face Ichigo faces Ishida"If it's just a shop, then why won't you go in, Ishida?!" Ishida blushes "Well..I'm a Quincy...And like I said... I have no intention of helping you..All I'll do is stand next to you guys and that's it"  
Suddenly someone appears behind Ichigo and the others "Sorry that I'm so late, Rukia told me to come...So what's going on?!" says a known voice "Renji, You made it!" says Rukia happy "So, what's going on?" says Renji

Suddenly everyone looks at Renji with an evil smile.  
Renji looks to the group with a raised eyebrow "What?"


End file.
